The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Birthday
The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Birthday is a book in The Berenstain Bears Book Series. It was published on March 12, 1986. Summary One day Mama Bear is out picking pumpkins when she hears Papa Bear cutting down a big tree in the woods. In the woods Papa, Sister, and Brother Bear are impressed by the tree Papa cut down and he explains to them that the annual rings on the tree stump tells them how the old the tree is to which Sister counts them but gets stuck at 12 and Brother continues counting all the way up to 27 revealing that the tree is 27 years old to which Sister says is older than she is to which Brother points out that Sister is only 5. Sister asks Papa if they have annual rings to which Papa says they have something better birthdays and that Sister's Birthday is coming up soon to which Sister gets excited about having a birthday party. Back at the treehouse they talk to Mama about Sister's 6th Birthday Party to which Mama suggests a small party with a few guests, a cake, some presents, and decorations but Papa, Sister, and Brother think they should have a big party with lots of guests, games, prizes, treats, and loads of presents to which Mama tells them not to get carried away cause there is such a thing as Too Much Birthday to which Papa and the cubs laugh it off believing there is no such thing. Soon they begin preparing for Sister's Birthday party to which the guest list gets longer, the cake gets bigger, and Papa brings in a whole lot of balloons and decorations for the inside and outside of the house. On the day of Sister's Birthday Party Mama gives Sister an early birthday present which is a blouse to wear at the birthday and Papa reveals that he has rented a merry go round and ponies for the party. After the guests arrive they start playing games to which the 1st game is Going to Jerusalem to which the players have to try to step over the rug before the music stops and whoever is on the rug when the music stops is out to which Sister is the 1st one to be out when the music stops. The 2nd game is Spin the Bottle to which the bottle lands on Sister to which Sister is too shy to kiss any of her friends that she kisses Brother instead and her friends tease her. Game #3 they play is Pin the Tail on the Donkey to which Sister sticks her tail in the right spot but can't get the prize because it's her party and it wouldn't be polite. Then Mama hands out party favors to which Sister gets a party blower and tickles Cousin Fred with it to which Cousin Fred gets a flower that squirts water and he squirts water all over Sister's new blouse. Then they do the ponies and merry go round to which Sister gets bounced on the pony she rode and sick on the merry go round. Finally they light the cake to which Sister blows real hard but the 6 candles remain lit to which Sister's friends tease her again telling her that it shows that she's gonna have 6 cubs when she grows up. Finally Sister blows again this time making all the candles blow out and everyone sings Happy Birthday to her but after the song is over Sister begins to cry and Mama asks her what's wrong to which Sister reveals that it isn't fair because she was the first one out in Going to Jerusalem, she didn't like Spin the Bottle, she didn't get her donkey game prize, Cousin Fred squirted her new blouse, she got bounced on the pony, she got sick on the merry go round, and that she doesn't wanna have 6 cubs only 3. Her friends manage to cheer her up by asking her if she wants to open her gifts to which she does and later on has cake and ice cream and then her friends leave to go home. Afterwards Sister thanks Mama and Papa for her birthday to which Mama shows her two school papers she did 1 from last year and one from this year and Brother shows her two drawings she did also from last year and one from this year. Papa also tells Sister since she's older she can stay up late tonight but Sister becomes too tired from her party that she falls asleep right away and Papa carries her up to bed. The next day when Sister wakes up Papa asks her how old she is to which Sister says 6 going on 7. Characters *Sister Bear *Brother Bear *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *Freddy *Anna O'Bear *Millie McKodiaker *Lizzy Bruin Differences from the TV Episode *The TV episode opens with Papa and the cubs leaving to do woodworking in the forest, and Mama talks to a concerned neighbor about how Papa may sometimes be careless, but is a wonderful husband and father. *After Papa saws down the tree, in the TV version, he and the cubs plant new young trees to take its' place, very much like in the later book [[Don't Pollute (Anymore)|''Don't Pollute (Anymore)]]. After which, Sister notices the tree stump's annual rings, as in the book. *In the book, "Musical Chairs" was called "Going to Jerusalem." However, both games played the same, and Sister Bear was the first one out, but there were different objects. *In the book, party favors were given out, and Freddy squirted water on Sister's new blouse with a trick flower. This was omitted from the episode. *In the book, the bears all sang ''Happy Birthday to Sister, but in the TV episode, they sang Happy Birthday to Sister to the tune of London Bridge is Falling Down. *When Sister sadly listed what went wrong at her party, she did not mention she got bounced on the pony and sick on merry-go-round in the book. *Near the end of the book, Sister grows tired from a very long birthday party and falls asleep. The episode ended with Papa sheepishly eating leftover birthday cake. Category:First Time Books Category:Books Category:First Time Books Episode List with Papa Q. Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Mama Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Brother Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Sister Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin